Un cœur de ténèbres
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Maeglin a été fait prisonnier à Angband, et il ne sera libéré que s'il dévoile l'emplacement de la cité cachée, Gondolin. Saura-t-il garder le secret ou succombera-t-il au ténèbres ? Venez découvrir cet épisode de sa vie ! [Challenge un bonbon ou un sort, 2019 du Collectif NoName].


_Voici mon OS sur Maeglin en lien avec le challenge, Un bonbon ou un sort 2019, du Collectif NoName._

_Ceci est un sort d'EmilieKalin qui m'a demandé d'écrire un OS sur lui en creusant le caractère complexe du personnage__. J'espère qu'il te plaira !_

_J'ai choisit le passage où Maeglin est enfermé à Angband._

_Pour comprendre le texte, je vous conseille de connaitre un peu l'histoire de Gondolin ou de Maeglin en elle-même._

_Disclaimer __: On s'en doutera, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et Tolkien serait déçu s'il voyait ça (j'espère pas mais quand même, je doute qu'il apprécie)._

_Bon j'arrête de parler (sinon mes notes seront plus longues que le chapitre) et, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

** 0o0o0o0**

– **Un cœur de ténèbres –**

**0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il était là, attaché par les poignets et maintenu debout par deux longues chaines qui le laissait comme suspendu le long de la paroi de pierre de sa cellule. Maeglin essaya encore une fois de se dégager, sans succès…

Quelle honte ça avait été pour lui de se faire capturer et amener devant Morgoth. L'ennemi des elfes et de tous les peuples libres du Beleriand, celui que les siens combattaient depuis si longtemps, sans jamais réussir à le battre.

Sa rencontre avec le Valar ténébreux avait été traumatisante, et bien que l'elfe ait gardé la tête haute, refusant de dévoiler l'emplacement de la cité de Gondolin, il avait été terrifié… Lorsqu'il avait été amené aux pieds du Seigneur Ténébreux, son aura maléfique l'avait fortement ébranlé. Du haut de son sombre trône, il avait dardé un regard froid et vide sur la pauvre créature qu'il était, enchaîné et agenouillé à ses pieds. Sur un ordre, Maeglin avait levé ses yeux vers le Valar, voulant le foudroyer du regard, mais lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Morgoth Bauglir, sa détermination avait vacillé. Les yeux de celui qui se tenait devant lui étaient emplis de haine, reflétant la mort et la souffrance à la fois. Le Valar déchu semblait pouvoir lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, retirant tous ses secrets et les écrasant un à un. Puis, après un long moment de silence, il lui avait dit d'une voix venue d'outre-tombe :

« Qui es-tu ?

L'elfe voulu refuser, mais le regard de son ennemi l'obligea à répondre…

\- Je suis Maeglin.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais une informations qui, m'intéresserait. Tu connaîtrais l'emplacement de la cité cachée. Vois-tu de quoi je parle ?

\- Non…

\- N'essaie pas de me mentir… Réponds-moi ! Où se trouve Gondolin ?

Maeglin, déglutit et redressant le menton, il jeta sa réponse au visage du Valar :

\- Jamais je ne vous le dirai !

\- Nous verrons bien si tu es capable de garder ta fierté. Chaque jour tu seras torturé. Chaque jour nous te brûlerons. Chaque jour tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir donné cette information… Et bientôt, tu me livreras la localisation de la cité… Car ici, personne ne peux tenir sa langue bien longtemps, acheva-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

L'elfe tenta de se débattre alors qu'il était emmené loin de la salle dans laquelle trônait le Valar déchu. Il put tout de même entendre les dernières paroles de son persécuteur :

\- Ton âme est presque corrompue. D'ici peu, tu seras entièrement en mon pouvoir…

Et le prisonnier fut escorté jusqu'à sa cellule.

Le temps passa et malgré toutes les tentatives des serviteurs du Valar, l'elfe ne pipait mot. Les seules paroles qu'il s'autorisait à prononcer n'étaient que des insultes.

Pour le punir et dans le but d'obtenir des aveux, Maeglin fut alors enfermé dans une geôle encore plus petite et attendait que son bourreau revienne pour tenter une énième fois de lui faire cracher la localisation de la cité cachée, ou tout du moins, un moyen d'y accéder. Mais l'elfe s'était drapé dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait, tant sa situation n'était pas avantageuse, et n'avait jamais donné un seul mot à ses tortionnaires sur ce sujet.

Devant le silence de son prisonnier, Morgoth avait ordonné qu'il soit torturé avec encore plus de cruauté.

Ses serviteurs avaient employés tous les moyens : arrachage d'ongles, barres de fers chauffées à blanc, morceaux de peau retirés… Pourtant, malgré les cris de douleurs qu'avait poussé Maeglin, ce dernier n'avait pas craqué. Il savait que le Valar ne le ferait pas tuer car il avait besoin de lui.

Et il s'agissait là de la seule chose qui poussait l'elfe à garder le silence. La seule chose… Ou presque. Mais il n'était pas question que son tortionnaire le sache… S'il le découvrait… Il ne saurait que faire, ni que dire. Et tous les masques tomberaient.

Maeglin s'était donc résigné, acceptant son sort et désespérant de ne jamais revoir le soleil et les étoiles. De sa position, il pouvait voir la lumière du jour par le biais d'une petite lucarne. Lorsque le soleil se levait, un mince rayon de lumière filtrait par la fente, inondant la cellule d'une douce lueur dorée… Puis le jour passait, et le rayon de lumière tournait sans jamais atteindre l'elfe. Et lorsque la lumière disparaissait, tout redevenait sombre et noir, et Maeglin retombait dans sa morne vie, entouré de ténèbres qui le narguait et le tourmentait.

Un jour, sans explication, les serviteurs de Morgoth cessèrent de venir torturer l'elfe, et l'abandonnèrent. Ce dernier resta plusieurs jours sans manger, ni boire. Lorsqu'il atteignit un seuil critique, alors que la mort lui semblait plus enviable que la vie, il désespéra de ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir le vent glisser sur sa peau et l'eau couler entre ses doigts… Il se dit aussi qu'il était prêt à tout, pour retrouver sa liberté.

C'est à ce moment que Morgoth choisit pour rendre une petite visite à son prisonnier. Il arriva et essaya de lui faire cracher l'emplacement de Gondolin, la cité cachée… Mais sans succès. L'elfe avait beau être désespéré, il n'était pas encore suffisamment détruit pour dévoiler le secret. Il avait promit de le garder, et il ne comptait pas le dire… Pas à ce prix là…

Mais le Valar, dû le comprendre car il fit à l'elfe une proposition pour le moins alléchante. Morgoth promit à Maeglin que s'il lui donnait l'emplacement de la cité cachée et qu'il l'aidait à y pénétrer… il serait libéré. Il deviendrait le roi de Gondolin et il épouserait Idril Celebrindal, la fille du roi.

L'offre était trop belle et le Valar semblait sérieux. Il lui fit même la promesse de tenir sa parole. Maeglin prit un temps pour réfléchir, mais l'envie de posséder Idril était trop forte… Elle qui l'avait laissé pour compte, et qui était tombée amoureuse de Tuor, cet homme faible et sans envergure… L'outrage avait laissé le cœur de l'elfe brisé, et la rage s'était installé en lui, noyant son cœur dans les ténèbres. La possibilité de prendre enfin sa revanche sur l'affront que cet humain lui avait fait, acheva le lent processus entamé de longues années auparavant.

L'elfe sombra dans les ténèbres et le Valar déchu eut enfin tout pouvoir sur lui.

Morgoth ordonna qu'on relâche Maeglin et de le laisser retourner à Gondolin. Ainsi fut fait, et l'elfe partit droit vers la cité, montrant le chemin aux serviteurs de son nouveau maître.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Pour compléter l'histoire, Maeglin œuvrera pour le compte de Morgoth provoquant la chute de Gondolin. Durant un combat, il mourra et n'aura jamais la main d'Idril._

_Eh voilà !_

_C'est un OS un peu court je l'avoue... Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_


End file.
